Kate
is a powerful Reionics and Rei's older sister from Ultra Galaxy. She served as Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle s main villain. Stats *Height: Unknown *Weight: Unknown *Origin: Unknown History Ultra Galaxy Mega Monter Battle Kate was a Reionics who tried to interfere with Rei with every possible means. She took on the appearance of a bio-plant researcher named Maki Azursa. She appeared to be evil, but she revealed that she was Rei's sister and was trying to help reawaken Reimon. She was thought to be killed after EX Gomora destroyed her monster Zetton. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey However in Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey, she appeared again. She revealed that she 'survived' as a spirit, explaining how was able to appear in front of the ZAP SPACY crew first in the Pendragon, in front of Grande (who had a crush on her) and then in front of Rei in a dream in episode 7. She had appeared and explained to the crew what was wrong with Rei once he lost Eleking, and explained that they had to return to Planet Hammer, to retrieve Rei's Battle Nizer. Kate stated that her desire was for Rei, to defeat the Reionics and rule as the successor of Alien Rayblood's bloodline. Powers and Weapons *Battle Nizer: Like her brother, Kate also had Battle Nizer thanks to her being a Reionics. She owned three kaiju: **Fire Golza: Golza in a much stronger form, Fire Golza was the first monster to appear from Kate's Battle Nizer. He first appeared to battle a number of Sadora's and killed them all, but when he was in battle with Gomora, Gomora impaled Golza with his horn, surging his Oscillatory Wave through his body. Even though Golza tore the horn out of his body, he still fell and in the end was destroyed by Kate's Gan Q. **Gan Q: A monster even more ferocious than Fire Golza, Gan Q was the second monster commanded by Kate. Gan Q entered battle with Gomora, Litra, and the Space Pendragon and was defeated by the ship's Hyper Omega Gun. **Zetton: The Space Dinosaur himself, Zetton was the third, final, and most powerful monster that belonged to Kate. In episode 12, Zetton entered battle with all of Rei's monsters (Gomora, Litra, and Eleking) and outmatched them all. In the final episode, when Zetton defeated Gomora and King Joe Black appeared, fighting Zetton to a standstill, Gomora transformed into EX Gomora and defeated them both, which resulted in Kate's supposed death. *Spiritual Form: Kate can project herself in a spiritual form in front of anyone she wishes. Like her ancestor, Rayblood, Kate can survive in a spiritual state. She can manifest her physical appearance, but generally takes the form of a bright white light. Kate Battle Nizer.png|Battle Nizer Gallery Kate's first apperance.png|Kate's first appearance as Maki Azursa Kate's first apperance as herself.png|Kate's real first appearance Kate look at her robot.png Kate said Rei should defeat her robot.png Kate real first apperance.png Kate look close.png Kate came.png Kate appears ep 11.png Kate cute.png Kate with her Battle Nizer.png|Kate with her Battle Nizer Kate summons Zetton.png|Kate summons Zetton Kate appears in front of Rei.png Kate talks.png Kate with Zetton.png|Kate with Zetton Kate look far.png Kate reveals why she came.png Kate smiles.png Kate smiles sociu.png|Kate smiles Kate look like devil.png Kate orders Zetton attack Rei.png Kate smiles with Rei.png Kate shocks when Zetton defeated.png|Kate shocked upon Zetton's defeat Kate claps hands.png Kate said Rei makes her surprise.png|Kate said Rei makes her surprised Kate smile.png Kate smiles before disappears.png Kate disappears.png KATE.jpg KATE 2.jpg mayu-kate.jpg Kate.jpg|Kate Kate far.jpg Kate Nizerr.jpg|Kate's Battle Nizer Kate appears with Rei.png Kate with Rei.png Kate smile when talk about Ultraman.png Kate tells Rei.png Kate tells about Ultraman.png Rei remembers Kate's word.png Kate come.png Mayu as Kate.png Kate reveals Rei is her younger brother.png|Kate reveals Rei is her younger brother Kate encourages Rei.png|Kate encourages Rei Kate trying her best to make Rei awake.png Kate explains Rei everything.png|Kate explains everything Kate defeated.png|Kate cries happily before disappears Kate returned in Ultra Galaxy Never Ending Odyssey.png|Kate's return Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultra Galaxy Kaiju Category:Antagonists Category:Reionics Category:Former Anti-Heroes Category:Female Characters Category:Former Villains Category:Allies Category:Ultra Galaxy Characters Category:Female Kaiju